La vieja europa
by maestro jedi
Summary: <html><head></head>A los ojos de Alfred europa era vieja, demasiado vieja incluso para entender, pero dado que un heroe nunca se dara por vencido, el mismo descubrira por que era tan vieja</html>


Los europeos estaban viejos o al menos eso pensó Alfred al mirar a su hermano mayor escribiendo en esa antigüedad, que no se suponía que tenía una laptop Alien Wars de último modelo que el mismo le había ayudado a elegir en su última visita a los Ángeles, no es que él quisiera que la usara con demencia, sabía que era para trabajos nada mas

Miro resentido hacia la computadora que el mismo le había ayudado elegir, relegada a un segundo plano sobre un escritorio la cual parecía estar descomprimiendo un montón de archivos compactados

Volviendo a lo principal, como diablos Igirisu seguía escribiendo con ese vejestorio

- Termine - exclamo el Ingles con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras apilaba el último documento escrito en máquina de escribir sobre su escritorio, eso sería todo por hoy o al menos eso pensaba, al ver lo impacientado que estaba su ex colonia - ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso? – pregunto molesto al ver al americano picarse la nariz

-¿Qué? – pregunto el otro sin entender completamente la cuestión

- Olvídalo – recrimino el mayor sacudiendo la cabeza, en que se había equivocado ¿en qué? era la cuestión

- Puedo preguntarte algo – exclamo el americano poniéndose de pie, mientras sin que el ingles lo viera lanzaba levemente lo que había sacado de cierto lugar hacia algún lugar en la oficina de su anfitrión lo que Iggy no supiera no lo dañaría o si

- Si – repuso el ingles acomodando su escritorio – siempre y cuando no sea nada personal o sobre mi pequeño incidente en Helsinki – refuto

¿Qué incidente en Helsinki? Bueno eso lo dejaría para otra ocasión o cuando igirisu estuviera hasta las manitas en alcohol - ¿Por qué sigues usando eso? – pregunto señalando la vieja máquina de escribir

El ingles levanto una ceja algo obtuso, esa era la pregunta, en si América tenía mucho tiempo en que pensar - mira primero que nada límpiate esa nariz – gruño el europeo mientras le daba un pañuelo era la segunda vez que su ex colonia se llevaba el dedo hacia la nariz, ni cuando era pequeño hacia tanta majadería frente a el

- Ok – enfatizo el otro mientras recibía el pañuelo – volviendo a mi pregunta ¿Por qué la sigues usando? -

Inglaterra simplemente sonrió mientras cubría esa pequeña parte de su historia

- Por sentimentalismo – dijo mientras miraba hacia su ventana – en esa maquina escribí muchas cosas que marcaron mi vida en los últimos cien años – exclamo mientras una ligera lagrima escurría por su mejilla

En definitiva Inglaterra estaba viejo, tan viejo que incluso se hacía amigo de sus objetos inmóviles, una cosa era alucinar con seres que no existen, pensó la potencia al instante de sentir un leve tirón de pelo, en otra medida esa oficina le daba miedo sentía un montón de ojos sobre de él, siempre que hacia un comentario así

Pero bueno Inglaterra ya no siguió hablando y el mejor no pregunto mas, simplemente espero a que Arthur terminara de ordenar, y le indicaba que podían salir, al instante que le regresaba su pañuelo el cual el ingles simplemente tiro a la basura, y por un leve momento Alfred no sabía que pensar, en ese momento en donde Arthur le sonrió y le dijo que lo llevaría a comer a su restaurante favorito por haberse comportado tan bien mientras le esperaba a que el concluyera su trabajo mientras le acomodaba su chaqueta

La sonrisa de Alfred no dudo en salir, Igirisu lo llevaría a comer a un McDonald's, ese sería la mejor comida de todas; pero de poco le duro el gusto, definitivamente Inglaterra estaba viejo, ese restaurante incluso de lejos se veía viejo, lo que hizo que su sonrisa simplemente se esfumara y mostrara una de aburrimiento palpable

El ingles simplemente sonrió para sí, si su hermano le pusiera atención a los momentos más importantes de su vida, quizás podría ser una persona mejor, razono divertidamente, después de todo ese viejo restaurante como seguramente el americano lo pensaba, era el lugar donde ambos había celebrado los cien años de la independencia del segundo

A un en contra de la voluntad del mayor que termino cediendo ante esos ojitos de cachorrito que el Americano a un seguía poseyendo, además esa vez Alfred había insistido en tomar con él un trago, recordándole una promesa perdida hacía mucho tiempo que el ingles simplemente no pudo reusar en cumplir, después de todo quizás estaba algo viejo, pero la vejez no es otra cosa que un nombre diferente para la madures

Una madures para valorar los pequeños momentos de la vida, una vida bastante larga y en especial bastante agitada sonrió a un más grande cuando el americano parecía recordar algunas cosas sobre ese lugar

- ¿Qué van a ordenar? – pregunto una mesera bastante amable

- Para mi tráigame uno Sunday roast – repuso el ingles devolviéndole el menú – en cuanto al niño tráigale una hamburguesa con queso – dijo con una leve sonrisa de victoria haciendo énfasis en la palabra niño mientras señalaba al estadunidense que simplemente se encabrito ante el comentario , definitivamente Inglaterra estaba viejo


End file.
